Pooh's Adventures of Pufnstuf
Pooh's Adventures of Pufnstuf is an upcoming crossover film to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Jimmy (Along with Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Harry Potter, Sora, Thomas, SpongeBob and their friends) runs away to be by himself after a bad day at school. He takes his flute down by the sea to relax. When he lays the flute down it becomes alive. (Turns to solid gold with diamond studs). Plotting to steal is a witch named Witchiepoo (whom The Bowser Family, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Diesel 10, Arthur and Cecil, Tzekel-Kan, and The Crime Empire). Jimmy hops aboard a beautiful magic talking board that wants to take him out to sea. But the boat actually belongs to the Witch... who turns the boat back into a black evil craft meant to trap Jimmy and bring him to her. But Jimmy escapes from the boat and makes a swim for land. A Dragon named Pufnstuf was watching the whole event between Jimmy and the witch. Pufnstuf and the cops (two ants named Cling & clang) go to aid Jimmy. Jimmy ends up on the shores of Living island (where every thing is alive) & is rescued by Pufnstuf & Co. The rest of the movie has the witch trying to get the magic flute in order to impress Boss Witch and her Friend Witch Hazel (Mama Cass Elliot), while Pufnstuf and Friends are attempting to find ways to get Jimmy off of the island. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Caitlyn Gellar, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Genie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Bowser Family, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Diesel 10, Arthur and Cecil, Tzekel-Kan, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. * The Bowser Family, Azula, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Diesel 10, Arthur, Cecil, Tzekel-Kan, Team Rocket, and The Crime Empire will work for Witchiepoo in this film. * Both Freddie the Flute and Pooh will be captured by Witchiepoo. * The reason why Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Horned King and Creeper are in this film is because Witchiepoo is played by Billie Hayes, who also plays Orgoch in The Black Cauldron ''even though Orgoch does not appear in this film. * This film reveals that both Thomas and Pufnstuf have knew each other because Pufnstuf have always visited on The Land of Sodor. * This film marks the return of Tzekel-Kan from ''The Road to Eldorado. * This film actually takes place right after Littlefoot Goes on The Road to El Dorado ''(which explains Littlefoot, Mickey Mouse, Taran, Kronk and their friends have already faced Tzekel-Kan), ''Bloom Goes on The Road to El Dorado (which explains SpongeBob SquarePant and Patrick Star already facing Tzekel-Kan). Category:Shadow101815